memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aslan class
All regular talk goes here For a short prequel, check this out. To see where Steve went, go here. This page is a unique story: Each user picks 1 or 2 characters and acts as their voice. for more, mail to: wakachukie@yahoo.com = Character List = Aslan class Crew *Michael Atreides, commanding officer - contact *Matthew Ryan, executive officer - contact *Alice (Series-0172), Neurogenic Protocore Bio-Avatar, contact *Kosh, chief engineer - contact *B'Jok, Weapons master- ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact *House, Doctor - contact *Josh, PK/MACO soldier - ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact *Robbie, CompForce soldier - ????,Wakachukie-temporary, contact Other Recuring Characters *Qut, Q species - contact *Steveson Y. Hoodbit (Aslan class, USS Universe-T crew member) - contact. *The ship, USS Aslan - contact, temporary. *The anommily aliens, the "Jquwrexan" - contact. = Story = Chapter 1 - "Takeoff" Michael -''' "Report" 'Alice (Materializing from Nav section) -' "Except for a nearby minor protonic storm, all systems are go Captain Atreides." Michael walks from the turbolift to sit in the Captain's Chair 'Michael -' "Very well Alice. Ryan, are all personnel onboard?" 'Ryan -' "Yes, sir. The last group just transported aboard." 'Michael -' "Shipwide. Attention, we are about to takeoff. All crew to stations. Troops, prepare for inspection. Passengers, please remain in your Quarters. End. Alice, Clear all pylons and moorings. Navigation, ahead 0.01% impulse." 'Alice -' "Aye Captain all restraints released and Impulse activated." ''- The Aslan majestically clears the shipyard and banks into its jump to Transwarp'' 'Michael -' "Ryan, could you handle inspection for me? I've got a few calls back "home" to make. Oh and Alice, you mentioned a protonic storm. Is it of sufficient power/density to warrant an investigation?" Ryan sighed, giving his captain a nod. He had always loved how much the captain hated inspections, but now the tables were turned. Oh well - the sooner it was done the better. Alice reviews the phoenomenon from the ships Astrometric Nav section "The storm is 138 by 98 meters around and consists of basic Quantum matter for this type of storm. 38% Fermions, 42% Baryons, Primarily Hydrogen based. Hmm..This is interesting.." 'Michael -' "Hold that thought for a sec" He quickly interfaces with the chair. "Ok Alice, What is it?" 'Alice -' "There appears to be a strong concentration of Thermographic and Interphasic particles at the Sub-Quantum level throughout the entire particle cloud which the Protons can easily keep in stabilized form, Shall I activate a group of Stage 1 science probes for further study Captain Atriedes?." 'Michael -' "Very well, keep us at maximum probe distance until safety is verified by the temporal scanners, then close to optimal scanning range. Also, take samples to Kosh for study. If he approves, activate the Bussard collecters - that hydrogen could keep us going for a long time. And Ryan...good he's off on inspection. Hope it doesn't take him too long." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain Deploying probes now" The Class 1 Probes launch from Aslans foward array. They quickly penetrate the slowly spinning expanse of gas and are (visually) lost in the mist. 'Michael -' "Well, now we wait for the results. I wonder what Ryan is doing..." Far below the Bridge, Ryan is inspecting each soldier and his room 'Josh -' "Robbie, You hear?" 'Robbie -' "About the inspection? Of course. Captain Michael should be along any second. Don't worry, even Kosh couldn't find it." 'Josh -' "The Captain isn't the one coming. I just heard from 2 decks up that Ryan is the one inspecting." 'Robbie -' Nervously finishes organizing his room. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, I'll make a ton with this batch and maybe we can buy him off..." 'Josh -' "Shut it! Someone's coming." 'Ryan -' "I heard that... but don't worry, I won't take it personally this time. At ease, before you sprain something, like you nearly did." 'Robbie -' "Uh, thank you sir." Casually slides the dropped Pad under his Boot. "You will find our area is in perfect working order." 'Josh -' "The men are ready for any situation" Trying to distract Ryan from the Pad. "Are the rumors about a Starfleet-wide crew reduction true?" 'Ryan -' "I'm not sure. I think its being discussed within the higher levels of Starfleet at this moment, but I can't be too certain." Looking round, Ryan decided that the best way to sum up this inspection was to finish it quickly. "Everything seems to be in working order." Turning to leave, Ryan made it to the door, but stopped and looked at Robbie. "Oh, and Robbie?" 'Robbie -' "Yessir?" Quickly slips the Pad into a groove hidden within the floorplates. 'Ryan -' "No more bribes." Ryan decided it would be best to finish up in Engineering, and he was assured that the engineers would be too busy to notice him, and the chief engineer would be shouting orders every two seconds. The door parted before him, and he was met with, as he had guessed, the sound of shouting, partially metallic objects being strewn across the floor and engineers complaining that the wrong component was installed in the wrong system. In the middle of this chaos, Kosh calmly stood, telepathically directing his workers and the ship's organic systems. 'Ryan -' "Having fun?" Kosh nearly ignored him, only just noticing the first officer as he brushed by. 'Kosh -' "The universe grows. Time flows in a sphere. You are impatient." 'Ryan -' "Sure thing. I'll just get on with the inspection." 'Michael -' "Michael to Ryan, how far are you with inspection?" 'Ryan -' "I'm in Engineering, sir. You know how messy this place can be..." 'Michael -' "Indeed. Anyways, try to speed it up a little, we just lost contact with one of the probes." 'Ryan -' "Will do." 'Alice -' "Captain We've just lost 2 more probes in the singularity" 'Michael -' "Great, as usual the temporal scanners can't tell an pebble from a Borg. I'll have a chat with Kosh later." He checks the readouts. "The singularity is expanding. We need to evacuate the system before neutralizing it. Alice, what are we dealing with? And where is Ryan?" 'Alice -' Officer Ryan is coming in Turbolift 2 and 2 More probes have just gone missing apparantly they have just disappeared into the storm where the concentration of Interphasic particles are at its strongest. I can currently only theorize that this phoeonmeon is what is commonly categorized as a "Ghost Storm". 'Michael -' "Hmm. Upgrade Ship status to Yellow Alert. Dispatch small craft to clear the area. Charge Trans-Phasers for immediate use. I want to hit a smaller, separate area of the storm to see if these new phasers are effective. If not, we have bigger guns." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain and shall I activate Dorothy for better attack precision?" 'Michael -' He leans back to activate the mental targeting interface. "Yes, and recall the remaining probes so we don't have to rebuild them all." 'Alice -' "Very well Captain recalling probes and activating Dorothy Series-225 now." '''Dorothy (Materializes in Ships Weapons Core) Activating Targeting Grid and may I suggest the use of the Trans Neutrino arrays as a 2ndary attack course." Michael -''' "Very well. Fire when ready." The Aslan angles towards the storm and 5 particle beams pierce the swirling gas. 'Dorothy -' "Trans-Phasers have little to no effect on the singularity switching to Neutrino Ion Cannons." 3 Heavy blasts of Neutrino plasma slam into the growing energy mass and rip a massive tear through the clould. 'Dorothy -' "The Ion beams are neutralizing the storms exotic particles at their source." 'Alice -' "Captain I'm just now reciving telemetry from the returning probes, according to the returning data the storms energy matrix indicates that this was not naturally occurring it was artifically created." 'Michael - ' "Very Interesting. 1st, speculate on origins - particularly who has the ability to form this storm. Then I want to know how it was formed - specifically can we repeat the process and how we could make use of it." Heads towards the turbolift. "I'll be in my ready room when your report is ready. Oh, and have Ryan bring the results of the inspection." 'Alice -' "Aye Captain full report and multi spectrum analysis within 5 hours." The Aslan slowly cruises around its standard patrol area Chapter 2: The Other Side Michael is sitting at his desk. 'Michael - ' "Computer, Televison on. News channel Gold, low volume." TV: "Just a few minuites ago, the Joint Chiefs of Staff released a document in a press conference here at the Capitol detailing the budget for ship class maintenance. Apparently there is going to be a big shake-up here..." 'Alice (Materializing into Ready Room) -' Captain I've completed analysis of the anomaly data. Shall I tell you what Exo-Sciences have found?. 'Michael - ' "TV off. Please do, and have the appropriate Senior Officers routed a copy of the information or called here." Ryan enters along with Kosh, House, and B'Jok. 'Michael -' "1st, Ryan. How does the ship look? Anything interesting?" 'Ryan -' "Oh, the usual. Robbie and his bribes, that sort of thing. Whilst in the sensor lab, the guys there picked up an unusual subspace disturbance, belonging to someone we know all too well." 'Michael - ' "Let me guess who. The Wyrqux?" 'Alice - ' "Actually neither myself nor the entire Science research crew really know who originally created this particular anomaly, however this is what we do know". (Alice activates the rooms main Holo-Screen). "Since the stories and legends of everything from haunted houses to so-called Psychic projections that lasted up until the late 21st Century both of these forms of Sub-Quantum particles have been the source of most of this type of phoenomenon" (Alice shows a basic Hologram of the Particles structure). Interphasic particles themselves were not even discovered until the late-mid 24th century, this was due to the fact that the particles themselves were massless and held the abilty to allow solid matter and energy to passively move right through them this was the main reason that these particles could never be visibly seen with earlier forms of sensor systems". (Alice changes the Holoimage) "However by the late 2390's great strides in developing various new forms of sensor technology around these particles and other Sub-Quantum energies allowed for not only the research of these particles to be found but also for new technologies to be developed utilizing the exotic matter". (Alice shows another Hologram of the cloud itself). By 2400 many Supercorporations and alien species began to develop new exploration and weapons technology around the energy itself such as this particle storm". 'Ryan -' "Are you suggesting this is a - research project of some sort?" 'Michael -' "More likely a weapon system as it was expanding. Kosh?" 'Kosh -' "The end is the beginning of infinity." 'House -' "Wierd gibberish as usual. Alice, you mentioned Psychic projection. Why were our telepaths unaffected?" 'Kosh -' "In the wrong place the children are." 'Michael -' ""Of course, they are phased out of our reality." 'Alice -' "Quite Correct Captain, however it would appear that this cloud was not nescessarily a weapon in itself". (Alice zooms in on the image) "More likely due to its apparently and intentionally manufactured natural appearance and also the storms primary Proton and Hydrogen based elements that this particular storm was intended to be used as some sort of storage device, holding and keeping these exotic particles stabilized until whoever created them returns to either gather or use them for whatever purpose they want which could be nearly anything from a directed energy weapons system to a interdimensional travel system". 'Michael -' "Do you recommend that we should attemp to re-form a more controlled storm? Or should we wait for the original makers to return? After all, our Primary Mission orders will not take effect until 1700 tomorrow." 'B'Jok -' "Captain, I say wait. We can set up a defensible area and load it with traps for whoever comes. They destroyed our probes, Honor demands retribution." 'Michael -' "We also had no loss of life. Everyone else?" 'Alice -' "True Captain however it would be prudent to form some sort of a invisible sensory "tripwire" perimeter around the anomaly in the case of the storms creators ever returning". 'Michael -' "That makes sense. Wait, the storm is still there?" 'B'Jok -'' "I ''thought we destroyed it." 'Alice -' "Actually Dorothy only nutrilized a minority of the storms exotic particles but the overall singularity is still there." 'Michael -' "Ok. Are we staying until 1700 then?" He waits for the others, but noone disagrees. 'Michael -' "Very well. Alice, assist Kosh with forming a more stabilized Interphasic Storage Nebulae. B'Jok, assist Ryan and corrdinate with Dorothy in order to prepare a suitable reception for our guests. If noone shows, I expect you back here at 1600. Dismissed." The crew leave for their duties. Michael reaches ''through a hidden panel beneath the desk to pull out a solid-black tablet bearing the Starfleet Command logo.'' Chapter 3: Duty Kosh and Michael are in a turbolift on their way to the Briefing room while they conclude the "chat" 'Michael -' "...and in conclusion, we could have lost the ship because Your men did not think to test the temporal scanners. Anyways, as far as the orders. You will need to prepare the ship for combat against the Wyrqux. I'll brief everyone else at the meeting, but you may as well get started now." Kosh was paying some attention to his friend but was more interested in the anomaly so his mind filled with equasions and theories. It was not long before he came back to Michael's stare and soon began to reveal his intentions. 'Kosh -' "Yes. Untold stories hold countless riddles. Friend and foe share no sight. Necessary pieces fill the cracks." Michael could not make out all of what Kosh said but managed to work out one or two things such as resources for the storage container. 'Michael -' "Ok then. Its time for the meeting." Everyone enters Michael's office and finds a seat. 'Michael -' "Well, what did you guys get done?" 'B'Jok -' "We have positioned a cloaked, self-replicating minefield within the nebula. These mines are quantum torpedo launchers equipped with long and short-range scanner arrays. A series of control hubs direct the minefield's location and targets while relaying data to and from Dorothea. Ryan thinks we should talk before we shoot." 'Ryan -' "Starfleet Directive 010: 'Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve nonmilitary resolution must be made.'" 'Michael -' "Definitly a good idea. Still, we may need your weapons B'Jok. Next, Kosh and Alice. What do you have for me?" Kosh was not in his seat but was looking out a nearby porthole and looking at the nebula. Stranglely everyone in the room was both wondering and had a seanse of fear in the pit of their stomachs. For when Kosh thinks to hard about something for too long then something is deffinetaly wrong. 'Kosh -' "Lost friends await our attention. One of us has lost his way. The ship lives with no life." 'Alice -' "Well Captain, 1st instead of creating a 2nd nebula I've instead created a interphasic storage center within the ship, it consists of utilizing 1 of the ship's science sections and reinforcing it with a Proton based level-8 Force field and then filling the space with pure proton and neutron based Bose Gas which will keep the particles stabilized. Also I'm coordinating a defense strategy with Dorothy in order to create the most efficient possible attack plan against whoever may have created this storm. Michael gets up and walks over to the viewport, staring at the anomoly. While he stays there, small black PADs bearing the Special Ops insignia emerge from the table for everyone there. 'Michael -' "Regardless of whoever made the Nebula, the Wyrqux have been using it as an inter-dimensional staging area. Within those PADs you will find intelligence on cocentrated Wyrqux strikes, each of which is based from this area. Obviously, all non-sighting data is speculative AND highly classified. Since we have replicated the Nebula, our orders are to eliminate any further Wyrqux threat while retaining the Nebula if possible. Starfleet Intelligence does not believe that one ship alone will capable of destroying the concentrated Wyrqux forces on the other side. Thus, we will rendevous with a Hyperion class and two Legacy class ships before proceeding with our tactical strike. You may notice a parallel amount of Q and Species 8472 military force build-ups near here, but they are expeted to be neutral in the coming battle" 'Ryan -' "ETA on the fleet is 1 hour. However our sensor array in the Argolis sector picked up a mass of subspace eddies coming this way - they know we are here and are gathering for the fight." Suddenly, with only a small tachyon surge for warning, the singularity introverted into a class XIV Wormhole. It opened and a swarm of Leviathan combat craft emerged on an attack vector towards us. 'Alice -' "Sir, we are also detecting several temporal rifts opening before us...a small fleet of Infinity class ships are emerging. They are commanded by a Mr. Bester from Psi Core" 'B'Jok -' "It seems they decided to attack before we have our reinforcements." 'Michael -' "Red Alert! Shields up. Weapons target and fire at will. Science Dept. analyse those ships, what are we up against?" Unofficial Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors *''While we work on Chapter 3, these following chapters can be further developed as a "side-project". Especially as we will need a transition from LLP's story to Rift Fleets.'' Dr. House is sitting in his office in sickbay while his nurse treated a slight wound. The computer responded in kind. 'House -' "I really need a vaction." 'Computer -'"Oh, cheer up for a little bit doc. After all, things like this do not happen often." 'House -' "What do you know? I have been cooped up in this messed up can for a couple of months now and I do not know what is going on up stairs. For all I know we could be facing a huge alien ship with incredible powers or be looking at some new black hole that seems to not be doing anything special." 'Computer -' "You do not know how right you are. My sensors confirm that an anomily is out side of the ship but ALICE is keeping me from accessing other files." 'House -' "How come you are the second smartest computer here anyway?" 'Computer -' "I was programed to assist you doctor and I only have access to what is required throughout the ship. Such as crew quarter staistics, basic data files, and a full memory storage for medicines to help you with your studies." House put his hand to his head and then put it down. Then he gets up from his chair and starts to walk out the door. 'House -' "Sorry I asked." 'Nurse -' "Were are you going sir?" The patient jump from the table after the medical tool was removed and followed House out of sickbay. 'House -' "Out. I need some 'fresh air' to clear my head up." Kosh appears from around the bend. 'Kosh -' "Wait." 'House -' "Want to follow me?" 'Kosh -' "Yes. Age, like separation, brings perspective." House looked at Kosh with a surprised face then looked forward back down the hall while walking down it. 'House -' "Separation? How do you mean?" 'Kosh -' "Our task has no ... memory" 'House -' "I see your point. Hold on." House stoped Kosh from walking to far while he seemed to seanse something. 'Kosh -' "What?" 'House -' "Something is not right. I feel like I am being followed." 'Kosh -' "The ship lives. There is no terror." House takes out a triquarder and scans a nearby ladder. 'House -' "No it is not that. Something is up there. I am going to take a look at it." 'Kosh -' "Go I will" They both climbed up the ladder into the inner section of the ship. Noises were coming down a tunnel to both House's and Kosh's left. House got up fully and started to scan the tunnel. 'House -' "I have something organic down their." 'Kosh -' "Life crawls along the light" House was not listening instead he crawled down the tunnel with the voices coming out of it. Kosh rolled his eyes and followed. A little while later House stopped and his triquarder was going off like it was mad. 'House -' "Hey, I think we are here - but I do not see anything." 'Kosh -' "See the bending stones" House looked twice more and the results were the still same. 'House -' "What ever it is it should be over right here." As soon as he finished the upper plating popped open and a starfleet captain was looking at both House and Kosh who, after jumping back a few feet, looked up to see the Captain's face. 'House -' "Who are the hell are you?!" '''The captain looked at both House and Kosh with curiousity. Q -''' "I am Captain Quentanion! I would like to know exacly what this ship is doing here when its crew should be somewhere else." 'House -' "What do you mean by 'somewhere else'?" 'Kosh -' "Life has many roads but this one is different from the rest." The captain dropped into the lower tunnel and when he was on his kees he placed the plate back on the hole that he just came from. Once done he started to move past House, who was in front of the captain while Kosh was behind the captain. Both House and Kosh started to follow the captain and soon arrived in a juntion between tunnels. The area was a good size so all three stood up once they were out of the tunnel. 'Q -' "I mean to say that this ship should not exist. By the way if you must call me something besides 'Q' or Quentanion you may call me Qut." 'Kosh -' "Qut?" 'Qut -' "Yes but pronounce it like 'Q' and 'what' put together." 'House -' "Okay enough. Why should this ship not exist? What are you? Why are you here? Answer me damnit! " 'Qut -' "Temper temper. I shall answer you in kind. First off I am a Q. Not to worry I will not vanish you to some other timeline or make you do silly things like 'testing' you. No I am just here to observe you. That of course is my second reason and my only reason here. You see the continum is finally getting, how you say, 'undull'. Some of them have started to pick out names, like myself, just for the fun of it. Although what I mean by 'why this ship should not exist' is because of where you are." House and Kosh look at each other while Qut has a smile on his face. Then both House and Kosh look back at Qut. 'Kosh -' "Space has many mysteries but this one puzzles most." 'House -' "Yeah. What is so special about the place we are now anyways?" 'Qut -' "You will find out in time but whatever comes out of what you are looking at now you should consider your past. He he. I am terribly sorry but I must leave to see a friend of the continum's. I think right now he is rather relieved of something but I cannot be sure. Also before I go I have a question for your captain." 'Kosh -' "What news does free eagles bring?" 'Qut -' "Tell your captain if he still has that photo from his 'previous' ship. He should understand from their. Goodbye." Qut then waved his arm and vanished into nothing. More or less he dissapeared in the usual "light source" that the Q uses. House and Kosh then realized that they need to get to the captain as soon as possible to relay the message and their encouter. So they found the hatch in the room to take them down into the main hallway. Once down the ladder, and once the hatch was closed above, they started to make their way to the bridge as fast as possible. On the Bridge: 'Michael -' "A Q!? Oh, thats just great and the very last thing we need. Hmm, a picture? Like on of those archaic photographs? Well, I was presented one ages ago, but since then even library stasis fields couldn't keep it intact." 'Ryan -' "What was it a picture of?" 'Michael -' "Thats the funny thing. It was of one of those Sovereign class ships like you watched on the History channel. Back then, they were still considered power-houses. Even today, some of the smaller Starbases keep a few around." Unofficial Chapter 5: Long Lost Memories Within his quarters Steven Y. Hoodbit, or as he goes by his first name "Steve", lays on a make shift table as he bounces a ball against a wall and trying to catch it each time it bounces back at him. 'Steve -' "What I could be doing right now is trying to find a way to look out of a window or something. Course, I wish I could actually have a window in this room." Responding to his wish, the wall liquified and formed a window, complete with holographic view of Steve's hometown. Steve stoped bouncing his ball and puts it in his cabinet nearby next to a picture of him and some friends on Earth in a park that had pine trees in the background. One of the friends was rubbing Steve's head as Steve was laughing another friend, his old girl friend, was smiling as she was looking at the camera. Their were four people in the photo including Steve. The last person was the person taking the picture and he had an akward smile on his face. 'Steve -' "Good times." Steve put the picture back into the cabinet and closed the cabinet doors. He then decided to walk around this new ship to see what was there. He opened his room's door and steped out into the hallway. This section of hallway was close to the central dome. As such it was much wider and more natural than Starfleet standard. The live oak wood floor gave it a slight bounce while the sparkling streams lit the way. The rumble of a turbolift was the only reminder that this was a starship 'Steve -' "Nothing like the Universe, no sir." Steve started his walk as his cabin's door closed. As he moved along he must remember that the ship is a living thing so naturaly he thought that anything could happen. Soon enough he heard a female voice in the, now empty of any pesonal for some reason, corridor he was in. The ship was talking to him. 'Voice -' "Follow me." 'Steve -' "Hello?" '''Steve looked back and forth down the tunnel to see someone and soon he did. A female around her mid twenties wearing some kind of organic uniform was standing in an intersection of two corridors. He ran to this interesction as fast as he could. Voice -''' "You must follow. Terrible pain." 'Steve -' "I am coming just hold on if you are in pain! I will reach you." Like a ghost the female moved towards the bow of the ship were some escape pods were located. Steve turned down the left corridor to follow the female. Then she went right. He followed her down another corridor further down the one he was in. Then when he saw her again he ran towards her as she went down a corrider to her left. He followed her down this corride after reaching the location of the one she was in. Then he saw her turn right again. He followed her down this corrider like the last ones after he caught up to the intersection she was at. Then he came to a dead end. In front of him was an opened escape pod that seemed to be active. This pod was located in the very front of the ship. A single window was in front of the pod and it showed the annomily acting kind of violent. Steve then climed into the pod hoping to find the female. It was kind of large being that it was able to hold around five people. 'Steve -' "Hello. Ma'am?" Just then a clank of metal behind him and the female appeared. She was kind of thin, wearing the same organic uniform on her that was brown in color but sparkling for some reason as if it had an electric current running through it, and was human in physical appearance. She then place her right hand on the launch button but not before raising her left hand to point at the annomily. Steve, after recovering from the surprise, looked at the annomily and saw a ship come from it. From a distance, and by what he could make out, it looked like a missle with old fashioned radar disks on it that were suported by two poles on opposite sides of the vessel. Steve -'' "A probe? That is impossible this cannot be true because that is not a type of wormhole that I have seen before." '''Female -' "I am in pain because I was made to serve. What lies ahead is what has been found before. I will be free in time and will serve this crew well but I only wish that this crew I am serving under stays to find you." 'Steve -' "Find me? What do you mean 'find me' I am right here I do not plan on going anywhere. Wait are you the...!" Just then she qiuckly lowered her left arm and pressed the launch button that closed the escape pod's main door and launched itself torwards the annomily. Steve could not react in time and was pressed against the pod's door in a way that his limbs were spread out and all he could do was watch the anomily get bigger and bigger until he entered it. In side it looked like an ordinary nebula but soon their was a tunnel with plasma bolts firing off everywhere. Steve tried to yell but any voice he could muster just could not come out. Then the last thing he saw was a very bright light. 'Steve -' "Ugh. I think I am going to lose...ugh...my lunch." When Steve could look around he was still in the pod. He then started to get up and looked out of the pod's window. IT showed the annomily alright but instead of what he saw before he entred it he now saw that it was an entire planet with a tunnel going straight through it! He knew what it was because he reconized he plasma bolts and the nebula like clouds twirling within the planets tunnel. He also saw a fairly large ship that looked kind of like a bird. A few hours passed when just then from the anomily Steve's ship came out like a ball shot from a cannon. Steve could not control the pod's direction or action so naturaly he just hoped that the USS Aslan would find him. Oddly enough they did and right before his pod crash in to the USS Aslan's bow he realized that a tractor beam was over the pod. Just then he knew that he was safe and back home but the anomily started to go off the fritz for some reason and Steve knew that the universe he visited closed. Their was no way now to go to that universe any more but Steve knew he had to see the captain for both about how he arrived at that universe and how he returned to this one but he also knew that he must tell his captain the warning he was given. Unofficial Chapter Six: The Shadows are Moving Kosh was just heading back to the engineering sector of the ship when he froze on spot within the hallway when a telepathic link was established between him and something else. '' '''Voice -' "The truth is here and we will be born." 'Kosh -' "Shadowy voices must not think their thoughts outloud. Names are important to first time peace making." 'Voice -' "No peace. You can hear our thoughts but you are just learning our power." Kosh then felt a powerful feeling as if his exo-suit were to rip itself apart. Just then an ensign saw Kosh holding his head and on his knees in the middle of the hallway. The ensign ran over to help. Once their Kosh held up a hand to his face as if to say to the ensign to allow it to happen. Just then the pain ceased and the voice was gone. Kosh got up from the floor and looked at the ensign. 'Ensign -' "Sir may I ask what is wrong?" 'Kosh -' "You may. A terrible battle is ahead of us. The shadows are only the beginning." 'Ensign -' "Shall I take you to sick bay then sir?" 'Kosh -' "No that is okay. What is your name?" 'Ensign -' "My name is Peterson Lucifer Goodmoon. Although you may call me Ensign Pete for short." 'Kosh -' "Time is not speeding. Both travelers must reach the complexes' control area." 'Pete -' "The bridge? Yeah sure I think it would be best to run in order to save time. Lest go!" Both Kosh and Ensign Pete arrive on the bridge and Kosh goes over to the scinece station to view the nebula more closely. What he finds is not either Wyqrux or Species 8472 but something else entirely. 'Kosh-' "Old enemies know no bounds but this mystery has become a mystery on itself." 'Pete-' "Sir?" 'Kosh-' Head of command we must contact! Destroy nebula we must not!" Kosh then quickly gets up from his chair and runs out of the bridge to the Captain's quarters. But once he arrives the Captain is strangely no where to be found. Kosh trys his communicator but for some reason no one responds. Then the Captain finally does respond. Wakachuckie when you are ready would you mind filling in what you might want to place down here. I have a unique idea that the Wyqrux is only one of '''two species of its race! Rift Fleet 05:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC)